The present invention relates to an apparatus and software recording medium which can detect the meaning of input data when a businessman simply enters data without being aware of the conventionally practiced description of a program language (e.g., COBOL and FORTRAN) in accordance with a flow chart in preparing software and, more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically applying and preparing software and a recording medium for preparing software, capable of automatically selecting and applying software for processing the input data in accordance with the meaning of the input data upon detecting the meaning of the input data.
To conventionally create software, a routine for applying this software is designed in a flow chart, the program language is described in accordance with the flow chart, and the program language is then encoded into the machine language.
According to this method, however, the program language must be checked as a whole and corrected when the programmer wants to change setting conditions and dates in software data processing. Therefore, it takes time to change the design of the program, or jobs by specialists are required.
Even a simple change in processing contents and conditions of the conventional program becomes expensive, takes time, and requires the jobs of specialists.